Lodowy Król
Lodowy Król (eng. Ice King) to władca Lodowego Królestwa uzbrojony w magiczną koronę i lodowe serce. Ma tylko jeden cel - zdobyć żonę wszelkimi środkami. Mimo, że jest wrogiem Finna i Jake’a, często jest też wobec nich przyjacielski. W kilku odcinkach współpracował z Finnem i Jakiem. Kiedyś był normalnym, oliwkowoskórym, ciemnowłosym człowiekiem noszącym okulary. Nazywał się Simon Petrikov i studiował archeologię (prawdopodobnie). Obecnie ma niebieskie ciało i długi spiczasty nos. Jest chudy. Na głowie nosi złotą, dużą koronę wysadzaną trzema czerwonymi rubinami. Posiada długą, białą brodę. Nosi na sobie niebieską szatę. Z pod korony widać białe włosy. Jeszcze przed "WWG" był człowiekiem o brązowych włosach. Relacje * Finn i Jake Mimo tego, że Finn i Jake często niszczyli jego plany porwania królewny lub wyzwalali je z jego rąk to bardzo ich lubi. Czasem widać go nawet z wisiorkiem, który ma w środku zdjęcie Finna i Jake'a. Ciągle próbuje się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, lecz niespecjalnie mu to wychodzi. * Gienio Gienio wydaje się być ulubieńcem Lodowego Króla. Wie o nim bardzo dużo, zawsze przebywa razem z nim w zamku oraz traktuje go lepiej niż inne pingwiny, chociaż czasami Królowi zdarzy się coś wyrządzić np. zostawić go na odpływającej krze. * Królewna Balonowa Jest to jego ulubiona królewna. * Marcelina Jako Szymon Petrikov opiekował się nią po Wielkiej Wojnie Grzybów. Marcelina to zdarzenie pamięta doskonale, ale on nie. * Abraka-daniel Poznał go w odcinku "Play Date". Bardzo się polubili i stali się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wyruszają razem w podróż w "Thanks for the Crabapples, Guiseppe". * Inni Czarodzieje Lodowy Król ma mieszane stosunki z innymi czarodziejami. W odcinku Królestwo Gieniów, widać że czarodzieje z tajnego zgromadzenia go nie lubią. W odcinku Thanks for the Crabapples, Guiseppe wyjeżdża z innymi czarodziejami w trasę, więc można wywnioskować że niektórzy jednak go lubią. Umiejętności Posiada bardzo dużo umiejętności. Najważniejsza to moc, która daje mu korona. Dzięki niej potrafi zamrażać wszystko co zobaczy, bądź rzucać lodowymi błyskawicami. Potrafi również latać dzięki swojej brodzie, stanowiącej małe skrzydła. Umie też grać na wielu instrumentach, a najbardziej na perkusji i klawiaturze. W jednym z odcinków widać, że interesuje się sztuką ninja. Ma wiele broni stworzonych z lodu, którymi umie władać. Lodowy Król dawniej Dawniej był normalnym człowiekiem, nazywał się Szymon Petrikov. Posiadał średniej długości ciemne brązowe włosy i okulary. Miał narzeczoną o imieniu Betty, którą nazywał swoją "królewną" i to dlatego teraz porywa królewny. Jego narzeczona po zerwaniu z nim została przeniesiona do Krainy Ooo przez Finna i Jake'a . Doktor Królewna jest bardzo podobna do Betty, jednak potwierdzone zostało, że to nie ona. Po zakupie korony w Północnej Skandynawii ciało Szymona zmieniło kolor na niebieski, a oczy i włosy na biały. Jego nos zrobił się długi i wraz z zębami spiczasty. Temperatura jego ciała spadła do nienaturalnej temperatury 30 stopni. Zaczęła mu rosnąć długa broda. Wokół jego domu nastała wieczna i mroźna zima. Pingwiny, które przeżyły wojnę, stały się jego podwładnymi. Przemiana w Lodowego Króla Pierwsza faza przemianyEdytuj Włosy Szymona zaczynają robić się jaśniejsze i idą w górę. Na jego twarzy pojawiają się małe włoski. Druga faza przemianyEdytuj Jego włosy są już całkowicie białe. Urosły mu też białe wąsiki. Trzecia faza przemianyEdytuj Jego włosy są bardzo długie. Ma także brodę. Kolor jego włosów jest bielszy. Czwarta faza przemianyEdytuj W tej fazie opiekował się Marceliną. Jego broda i włosy są lekko szarsze, co więcej, gdy zakładał koronę, coraz bardziej przybierał wygląd jak w piątej fazie. Wtedy też zapominał, kim jest Marcelina. Piąta faza przemianyEdytuj W tej fazie zrzucił okulary. Jego broda i włosy powrotem są białe. Potem całkowicie stracił zmysły. Z Marceliną W odcinku Simon and Marcy dowiadujemy się szczegółów o opiece Simona nad Marceliną. Kilkakrotnie nakładał Koronę, przez co częściowo stracił pamięć, ponieważ pod koniec odcinka nazwał Marcelinę Gunther (Gienio). Mimo jego starań dziewczynka zachorowała przez śnieg, który tworzył nosząc Koronę. Za wszelką cenę chciał zdobyć dla niej rosół. Dbał także o jej dobre wychowanie. Kiedy chciał krzyczeć nawet "O Matko!" kazał jej zatykać uszy. Mimo to, sam robił tak jak według niego się nie powinno np. rozbijając okno krzesłem tłumaczył Marcelinie, że "wandalizm jest zły". Przebieranki Lodowy Król często się przebierał. Raz przebrał się za fajnego króla goląc brodę w nadziei, że poślubi jakąś królewnę. Był też przebrany za konia, ponieważ chciał szpiegować Finn'a i Jake'a.Przebrał się też za Finna Artykuł został skopiowany z Pora na przygodę! Wiki Na którą serdecznie zapraszam :) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna